Uraboku's Singing Talent Competition : Hiatus
by little.pink.raspberry
Summary: Takashiro hosts a singing competition, in which members from Twilight Mansion participates. Implied Shonen-ai. One chapter, one participant.
1. Takashiro's Birthday

**Uraboku's Singing Talent Competition**

[Chapter 1]

"Takashiro-sama, it's going to be your birthday soon." Takashiro's ever so efficient secretary placed a cup of grey tea on his working table. "Do you plan to celebrate it?"

Takashiro took the cup by the handle and inhaled the classical aroma of the tea. He proceeded to take a sip and smile at the taste, before looking up to his secretary. "Hmm. Since Yuki finally returned to our clan, maybe this year I can have a birthday celebration, a grander one nonetheless."

"Sure thing, Takashiro-sama."

Takashiro kept quiet for awhile. Then his face broke into a huge grin. "Let's have a singing competition! Ibuki, prepare for the event. I'll leave everything to you."

If Ibuki was surprised for the sudden change of attitude from Takashiro, she managed to hide it pretty well. "Yes, Takashiro-sama." She took several documents from Takashiro and turned to leave his office.

"Ah, Ibuki!"

Said women turned around, "Yes, Takashiro-sama?"

"Make it compulsory for Yuki, Luka and the Zweilt Guardians to join." With that, she closed the door behind her.

* * *

_From: ****** [Ibuki's personal email address]_

_To: Twilight Mansion residents  
_

_Subject: Singing Talent Competiton, In Conjunction with Takashiro-sama's Birthday Celebration  
_

_Dear everyone,_

_Since Takashiro-sama's birthday is approaching, he'd decided to host a singing talent show. For those that receive this email, Takashiro-sama has made it compulsory for all of you to join. Participants can join in a group of two or present the song individually. Those performing individually, however, will be subjected to attain a higher score. Participants are to sing any song of own choice. `_

_Well then, all the best. _

_Ibuki.

* * *

_

…

…

…

… _Message sent._

Ibuki smiled to herself. "I'm excited for Takashiro-sama birthday now. Or should I say, I'm more excited for the talent show."

_We shall wait patiently for it.

* * *

_

TBC

A/N: Please read and review! What do you think of the story? I'm sorry for all the grammatical errors. ):

Hmm…I _think_ I'll start with Hotsuma singing first. (: Most probably, yeah. ^^


	2. Hotsuma, Itsumo Gawa Ni

**Uraboku's Singing Talent Competition**

[Chapter 2]

Song: Itsumo Gawa Ni, by Daisuke Kirii (English translation)

* _italic_ - thoughts

~flashback~

"Hehhhhhhh? Talent Show? Why must we have a talent show just because of Takashiro's birthday? No, I don't want to join." Hotsuma sulked.

"I don't care what you think, Hotsu. But Takashiro-sama have not celebrated his birthday for so long, and Yuki is finally back to us, we can have a nice celebration," Tachibana defended Takashiro.

"Then ask everyone else to join. I'm not interested."

"Hotsu!"

"Hey, Hotsuma." The soft voice immediately made Hotsuma turn around and smile, "Shuusei." The brunette approached with such a calm manner and neutralized the tense aura between Hotsuma and Tachibana, "Hotsuma," he smiled gently, "I don't see any harm joining." That said and Hotsuma blushed a thin layer of light pink across his cheeks. "I'll join if you join." Shuusei smiled again, "Yes, I will. But we'll be participating separately alright? I'd like to sing a song by myself."

Hotsuma stunt for awhile, but then he grinned. "Alright." He'll use this opportunity to sing Shuusei a song.

~end flashback~

Hotsuma proceeded to the small stage prepared in Twilight Mansion when his name was called. For him, he thought, it will be better to always start as the first participant. Then he wouldn't be manipulated by anyone's performance.

"Hm-ehem-ehem," said man cleared his throat. "Happy Birthday, to whom it may concern."

_Jeez_, Takashiro thought, _can't he just say my name instead?_

"Today," Hotsuma continued, "I would like to deliver a song, and erm, I just hope everybody here will like it." His eyes have not left Shuusei's when he was saying these words.

_Shuusei, I may be singing a song on Takashiro's birthday, but this song is dedicated to you and only you. _

_Shuusei! _His eyes begged for his very important friend to look at him,_ "Please listen…"_

_**Without saying anything, I'm right by your side**_

_**At anytime**_

_Though I have to say, you're always the one who is always right beside me when I needed help. I want to be your leaning shoulder as well._

_**Gently tell me your sad thoughts**_

_**Because I'm listening**_

_Use my ear, my shoulder, my embrace, my everything; because I want to protect you. _

_**If my inability to express things well**_

_**Troubles you**_

_I admit I couldn't forget about the incident which caused you to bear the scar of my consequences, but I am trying very hard to put it up for both you and myself. I couldn't bring myself to tell you what my heart really feels. _

_**Then close your eyes and gently entrust me**_

_**Because I'll embrace you**_

_But I'll always be by your side, although it seems very obvious that I'm not doing a very great job in giving you happiness._

_**Within the passing seasons, now**_

_**There is one certain thing inside of my chest**_

_So many years have passed, so many seasons have changed, but there is one thing that has never changed in my heart. _

_**If it's to protect you**_

_**Then I won't regret a thing**_

_I want to protect you. I want you to be safe from every danger._

_**Because I'll take any pain in your stead**_

_**I'll always be by your side**_

_I will fight for you, be your shield and shining armor._

_**Because when I learn that**_

_**I didn't realize your feelings**_

_I'm so sorry, for I've not realized your genuine feelings toward me. _

_**I want to send you**_

_**Everything that I can do in my power**_

_I try to accept it, but I am not ready for such a heavy responsibility. What if I break your heart? What if I hurt your feelings? _

_**I match my pace with you all the time**_

_**Because I have still an unchanging thought now**_

_I cannot guarantee of what the future might become, for all I want now is your presence beside me. You are my mentor, my best friend, fighting partner, my family. I try very hard to maintain this bond within us. _

_**So that the warmth of when we embraced**_

_**Won't ever disappear**_

_I cannot afford to lose you in anyway. I want to be in your embrace, and to embrace you. _

_**I'll wipe away your spilling tears**_

_**I'll always be by your side**_

_I try my best to be your perfect partner; I'll take away all your tears and keep the smiling lips on your beautiful face._

_**If it's to protect you**_

_**Then I won't regret a thing**_

_Even if it costs my life, as long as you're safe, it's worth it. _

_**Because I'll take any pain in your stead**_

_**Always smiling by your side**_

_No matter how far we are, I will always smile for you. I will do everything to keep that smile on your face, smiling ever so warmly on the soft features of yours. The smile that belongs to me. _

_**So that the warmth of when we embraced**_

_**Won't ever disappear**_

_I will always cherish all the moments where we were tight in each other's arms, spilling words of love through our actions. _

_**I'll wipe away your spilling tears**_

_**I'll always be by your side**_

_I will never leave you, Shuusei._

And Hotsuma thought he saw the sweetest smile forming on Shuusei's lips just before he left the stage.

* * *

TBC

A/N: How was it..? I thought it was kind of short.. And I'm sorry for taking such a long time to post. I'll be having some important exams in September and November and won't have time to write fanfictions.. TT So it might be a long time till I have time to write and post next chapter. Sorry..! ):

Link to the song will be posted on my profile. (: just click play/download button if you like. ^^


	3. Tsukumo and Touko, Asayake

**Uraboku's Singing Talent Competition**

[Chapter 3]

Song: Asayake, by On/Off [Naoya & Kazuya Sakamoto] (English translation)

* _italic_ - thoughts

~flashback~

"Tsukumo!" Touko hugged her little brother from the back, "I want to sing together with you for Takashiro-sama's birthday!" She pinched Tsukumo's cheek lightly. _He's so adorable!_

"Sure, Touko-chan," Tsukumo tried to speak while his cheek was being pinched, "but Ibuki-san said if we join separately we'll get higher marks."

"Hmmmmmm," Touko released Tsukumo's now pink cheeks, looking upset, "So you plan to sing alone?"

Tsukumo turned to face his sister, "No, I can't do it without you. I want to sing with you."

"Aww, Tsukumo, you're so cute!" Touko hugged him again. "Let's choose the song."

"But Touko-chan," Tsukumo said, "I don't know what song would suit Takashiro."

Touko smiled. "Any song will do, as long as I'm doing it with you. I think this is what Takashiro-sama wants anyway; to see our cooperativeness, having fun singing and entertaining each other."

"You're right, Touko-chan," Tsukumo agreed. "It's been long since we can have a celebration like this."

~end flashback~

Touko fidgeted behind Tsukumo just before they went up the stage. Hotsuma sang quite well after all. Tsukumo held Touko's hands in his. "Don't worry, we'll do well." Touko was relieved to have Tsukumo as his brother. Even though Tsukumo was younger than her, Tsukumo had always been protecting her in everyway a person can be protected. Tsukumo had been Touko's shield, Touko's source of comfort, Touko's everything.

_The best little brother someone can have. _

Tsukumo led Touko up the stage when their names were announced. The silver haired boy explained that they were going to sing the song entitled _Asayake_, and received claps from fellow audiences. He seemed pleased with the attention given to them.

Tsukumo parted his lips slightly and started his first note;

_(Tsukumo) _

_**While half-asleep with a sigh I waited for the gentle light **_

_**The blue morning sky that would bring me a new day**_

_Every morning when I open my eyes, the first person I see is you. Your calm demeanor brings a new start to my day. _

_(Touko)_

_**I wonder if someday my future will be this bright**_

_Tsukumo, I want to walk my path with your light shining my way. _

_(Tsukumo, Touko)_

_**I**__**'m still in de midst of my dream**__**  
**__**If only sometimes I would embrace my loneliness**__**  
**__**The everyday fumble of before certainly**__**will turn into a ray of hope**_

_I live within your presence. Who am I without you? You give me hope, you're the colour of my life._

_(Touko)_

_**When I become aware of my feelings I always look back for the reason that held me down**__**  
**__**Small birds flew in the wind without any reason**_

_I thought I was the one protecting you, but now it seems that you're the one that has always been shielding me from danger. _

_(Tsukumo)_

_**Deep breathing keeps my heart knocking**__**  
**__**I experienced it in my childhood days**_

_Touko-chan, since young you've been caring for me, I want to take over your responsibility and care for you instead. _

_(Tsukumo, Touko)_

_**I'm in the midst of my journey now  
There's nothing to guide me  
But someday this day after day life will be the best  
So until the day I can laugh comes**_

_I will learn all it takes to protect you. I will overcome all the obstacles to be with you. I might not be strong enough right now, but I promise to do my very best. _

_(Tsukumo)_

_**I'm still in the midst of a dream**__**  
**__**If I fail and spill tears again**__**  
**__**The everyday fumble of before certainly**__**will show a light**_

_Why must I be the younger one? I want to be stronger. I want to be someone Touko-chan can lean onto. _

_(Touko)_

_**I'm in the midst of my journey now**__**  
**__**There's nothing to guide me, but**__**  
**__**There's no harmless and inoffensive way**__**  
**__**So I will exceed my current self**_

_I will do my best to keep Tsukumo's smile on his lips. I wish to see that smile everytime I look at him. I know what is best for Tsukumo, and I will strive hard to be someone that Tsukumo will be proud of. _

_(Tsukumo, Touko)_

_**The blue morning sky will bring me a new day**_

_I will hold onto my promise, and give the best to my beloved sibling. _

_I love you. _

Tsukumo turned his attention to Touko when he sang the last sentence, only surprised to find Touko's gentle gaze staring at him as well.

_Did Touko-chan hear whatever I said in my heart just now? Can she feel it? _

Touko's lips curved a genuine smile. _Yes, Tsukumo. I can hear it. I feel it in my heart._

The two of them exchanged silent words, feeling and appreciating the love and care for each other. Tachibana's extremely loud cheer broke the gaze between them, and Tsukumo led Touko down the stage just like a gentleman. He gave Touko one last smile, which she returned it almost immediately.

"So," Tsukumo said, "Who's next?"

* * *

TBC

A/N: Since Touko and Tsukumo are twins, I picked a song sang by twins as well. :D They're really cute; Naoya and Kazuya. Check out their songs. :D

Good question, Tsukumo. Who's next? Hmm. Let's see, why not Luka? :D My favourite! 3

P.S – I'm terribly sorry for not updating for such a long time. I'm useless and good-for-nothing. TT Plus, I updated such a short chapter and not to mention a crappy one. D: You guys can hit and scold me all you want. *bangs head on wall*

Song link will be posted on my profile! (:


	4. Luka, My Fairy

**Uraboku's Singing Talent Competition**

[Chapter 4]

Song: My Fairy, by Hikaru Midorikawa (English translation)

* _italic_ - thoughts

~flashback~

"Luka."

Said man turned behind to see his loved one calling his name so gently. "Yes, Yuuki?"

"You're joining the competition, right?"

Luka replied in a monotone voice, "Only if you want me to."

"Yeah," Yuuki said, smiling. Luka felt his heart skip a beat right then, "Luka, I've never heard you sing. I'd like to hear it."

Luka looked at Yuuki with a sad, lonely gaze. _You did hear me sing before, Yuuki, it's just that, you can't remember it anymore…_

"Alright, I'll join," Luka replied, "Ibuki-san said it's compulsory anyway."

Yuuki chuckled, "I know she said it's compulsory, but no one can make you do something against your will, right?"

_You can, Yuuki. I'll do anything for you. _

"Yes," Luka replied, anyway. "Yuuki."

"Yeah?"

Luka put on a straight face and asked, "What song do you want to listen to?"

"Me?" Yuuki pointed at himself. "I don't know it myself, I wonder what Takashiro-san likes to listen to."

"I'm not asking about him, I'm asking about you."

"Eh?" Yuuki said, "M-Me? But it's Takashiro-san's birthday."

"It's alright, Yuuki. You can pick a song."

"Uhm," Yuki thought for a while, "Luka, I really don't mind any song. Besides, this is for Takashiro-san, isn't it?"

Luka kept quiet, and then he said, "Alright. Then I'll pick." Luka hesitated to ask the question that has been playing in his mind for quite some time already. After all, it's weird to ask your own master if he wants to sing along together with you, right?

How was he going to choose a song? Luka wasn't someone who listens to songs frequently; he needed to be in an all-time-alert mode to protect Yuuki just in case anyone attacks the Light of God.

Just after Yuuki left the room, Luka regretted not asking if Yuuki wants to sing together with him. He had such a good chance back then. It's not like Luka did not want to keep his promise to be alongside Yuuki forever to protect him, it's just that waiting for an unrequited love was… very, very tiring. Luka touched the necklace given by Yuuki. "I think I know just what to sing to him."

~end flashback~

Tsukumo and Touko finished their duet and walked down the stage gracefully, with Tsukumo leading the way.

"So," Luka heard Tsukumo asking, "Who's next?"

Luka cleared his throat and got up from the chair.

"My turn," Luka said solemnly. He glanced to his side and saw Yuuki smiling happily.

"All the best, Luka," Yuuki wished him sincerely. Luka gave Yuuki a soft smile and went onstage.

With all eyes fixed on him, Luka gave a soft sigh and parted his lips.

_**I only caught a brief glance of your figure in the light**_

He started his first note ever so softly. As the windows were opened, Luka could easily feel the soft breeze teasing his hair, blowing gently.

_**There was the wind of love before my eyes that squinted in the glare**_

Silently, he remembered the first day where he met Yuuki. That lady, looking as gentle as a dove, but her eyes held so much emotion within.

_**If I embrace the lakes in your eyes**_

_**I think I'd feel like drowning**_

_I want to feel what you're feeling, Yuuki._ Luka pleaded in his heart.

_**If only one of my wishes is to be granted **_

_**then I wish to walk together with you forever**_

_Let me in, let me feel your heart. Let's walk the path together, throughout our life. _

_**Be by my side in this sky covered in falsehoods…**_

_Would you deny me if I ask for your love? Would you love me, Yuuki, just like how I pour my emotions to you?_

… _**My Fairy**_

Luka searched for Yuuki's eyes. Yuuki seemed to have found Luka's sad gaze, staring at him from above the stage. As if he knew Luka was dedicating the song to him, Yuuki felt the piercing eye contact between himself and Luka.

_**When I look at the loneliness swaying outside of the window**_

Luka remembered the days where he was sitting on the rooftop, guarding Yuuki from any sort of danger.

_**I'm searching for the truth in the depths of your chest**_

_I wonder…_ Luka always had this question playing in his mind, especially when Yuuki was sleeping soundly within Luka's protection, _… What is Yuuki thinking about now?  
_

_**Hey, wipe away my past**_

_**It's the first time I've loved someone, overcoming my tears**_

_As I thought of you, my heart beats twice as fast as it is right now. I want to be with you, but is that truly your wish? _

_**If only one of my wishes is to be granted **_

_**then I wish to find love together with you**_

_Would you give me a chance?_ Luka asked Yuuki with his eyes, his extremely expressive eyes.

_**My thoughts are even deeper than warmth…**_

Yuuki felt his heart beat faster as Luka sang, as the man communicated with him through the song.

… _**My fairy**_

"Luka," Yuuki said unconsciously, his voice below whisper.

_**I want to touch your lips immediately**_

_**What I'm seeing isn't a dream, it's our future**_

Yuuki felt his cheek heat up slightly. Keeping his head low, Yuuki made sure no one noticed the colour change of his cheeks. His was careful not to break the eye contact with Luka; he was falling in love with that pair of beautiful eyes.

_**If only one of my wishes is to be granted**_

_**then I wish to walk together with you forever**_

Yuuki searched for his own answer. _Do I love Luka just like how he loves me? _

_**Be by my side in this sky covered in falsehoods…**_

_Am I worthy of Luka's love?_ Yuuki asked himself. He observed Luka's every single bit of gesture. Luka sure was a strong man, but when it comes to Yuuki, said man will always be different. His presence to Yuuki was…

… _**My fairy**_

… precious.

_**Ah, if I counted the number of painful nights**_

_For so many years…_

_**I'm sure there'd be no end to them**_

… I've been waiting for you.

_**So I want to tell you that you're more precious to me than words…**_

_Yuuki…_ Luka's heart screamed deep within his chest, _Can you feel my love?_

… _**My fairy**_

Luka finished his last sentence and scanned around the audience seat. Yuuki was still locking gaze with him, and Hotsuma seemed to be speechless with his jaws wide open. Luka smirked to himself. _Looks like I did a good job._ Takashiro was smiling as well, and Luka was slightly annoyed when he remembered this was supposed to be Takashiro's birthday party. Without much delay, he left the stage and sat down next to Yuuki, waiting for the next person's turn.

What he did not expect was Yuuki tangling their fingers together timidly when no one was looking in a soft touch. Luka tightened his grip around Yuuki's slim fingers.

_Finally._

* * *

TBC

A/N: I haven't been updating regularly, I'm sorry. ):

Next chapter: Shuusei Usui. (: My second biased. :D I'll probably choose a Mamoru Miyano song. ^^

Song link will be posted on my profile! ^^


End file.
